The Blair Wizard Project
by emeralddusk
Summary: Justin gradually grows insane as the Russos search for a ghost.


Wizards of Waverly Place

The Blair Wizard Project

_The Russos are an ordinary family. There's a father, Jerry, a mother Theresa, and three children, Alex, Max, and the third, Justin. This family lives in a suburb of New York City, but there's one thing that makes the Russos different from all others. The Russos are a family of wizards, and they know of a world of magical beings, and supernatural forces. But besides being wizards, the Russos are an ordinary family, who face problems of any regular person, which may be worse than any magical threat._

We begin at the Russos loft, July 16, 2004, six years ago. Justin, 16, was sitting at the counter with his mother Thresa as she was making tea from a packet, and was talking to him one on one. "Q-U, A-R, A-N-T, I-N, E, QUARANTINE."

"Q-U, A-R, A-N-T, I-N, E, QUARANTINE." Recited Justin as he waved his hands over a spinning tin top, magically keeping it in a perfect spinning motion.

"Very good, Justin you know of our relative, Emma-Gean?"

"Yes I do."

"You know of anxiety disorder, and what it can do to one?"

"Yes, I do." Said Justin letting his hand move from over the top, causing it to wobble, and fall in its place.

"Justin, many people suffer from this disorder, and now somebody we know so close, Justin, you are not safe."

We now go to the present, October 27, 2010, and the Russos were sitting in their loft when Jerry came running in. "Guys! You'll never guess what I found out!"

"You need a hearing aid?" Retorted now 17 year old Justin as he reviewed one of his advanced spell books, far beyond his age group.

"No, I found out that a ship where they found an ancient witch is docking here in New York, and they're having a cruise, so we can go on and capture that ghost." Proclaimed Jerry.

"Jerry, you're so stupid, there's no such thing as ghosts, how can ya be so stupid?" Asked Alex.

"Alex, there are ghosts, it's a well known fact in the wizard world." Corrected Justin.

"Whoa, calm down." Said Jerry. "Now, all I have to do is convince your mother, which shouldn't be to hard, cause she always falls for the essence I put in the air that influences a person's way of thinking. See ya later." Said Jerry as he ran out the door.

"Theresa then walked through the door. "Hu, your father is always running out of rooms, and always seems to be in a hurry to get to somewhere, I wonder where it is he's always going, I'm going to find out." Said Theresa. "Hi kids."

"Ya ya." Said the three as Theresa left.

"What a freak." Said Max as he drank an unusual substance from a beaker.

Later that day, Theresa was working on constructing some sort of device. "Mom, what are you doing?" Asked Alex who had just walked in.

"I just bought a new camera, it works at night, so I can spy on your father to see where it is he's always going. The only problem is, where can I put it where I can always see him leave? I wish we had a house where there was only one room, and to leave it would be to go outside."

"Ha Theresa, wanna go on a cruise where our cabin will be one room?" Asked Jerry.

"Sure let's do it!" Yelled Theresa.

"Great, I'll get the tickets." Said Jerry as he left.

"Ha ha ha, ah ha ha ha, bwa ha ha ha!" Laughed Theresa as she banged her fist on the table, and Alex left her to her insanity.

"Ha Justin, dad made it work and we're going ghost hunting." Said Alex who was passing by Justin's room.

"Great, by." Said Justin who was sitting in a chair facing away from Alex. He then lifted his hand to notice the dust on the arm of it, and hold his hands up to the light.

Three days later, the Russos were at the port of their departure, and was eager as anybody to board, the RMS Titanic. "Man, where is that boat?" Demanded Justin.

"Hold on, it'll be here any minute." Said Jerry as he hooked up a strange vacuum machine.

"Jerry, do you really think that there's a ghost on this ship? It's so big, it, there's no ghost in there!" Yelled Theresa.

"Mom, do you have to ruin everybody's time! You and your camera!" Yelled Alex.

"Camera?" Asked Jerry.

"Never mind." Said Theresa nervously.

It was at that time that three people boarded the newly arrived ship, named Cal, Rose, and Ruth, and all were excited, except for Rose. "What's the big deal on this ship, we've been on ships much bigger that this one." Stated Rose.

"Shut up!" Yelled Cal as he slapped her.

"Ah! Oh my face, ah! Oh, it hurts!" Yelled Rose as she grabbed her face and fell on the floor.

"Get up, get up now!" Yelled Ruth. "We can't miss the boat to the bermuda triangle!"

"Sorry for reacting to my great pain and distress." Said Rose.

"That's fine, let's go." Said Cal as he walked on Rose on to the ship.

"Oh!" Yelled Rose.

In a bar, a man was beating people up, until he hite a lucky strike and got a ticket out of somebody's bloody jacket. "Alright! This is sweet!" Yelled Jack as he ran on to the boat.

On the boat and in their cabin, the Russos were readying to capture the horrific ghost. "That ghost is going down! That ghost is going so down that he's gonna be in the center of the earth!" Yelled Jerry.

"Dad, will you shut up!" Yelled Max as he threw a chair at the wall.

"Ha, that kind of attitude is never going to catch a ghost, we might just have to leave you here!" Yelled Jerry.

"Stop it stop it!" Screamed Justin as he made tea on the stove.

As they spoke, Theresa's camera was filming the family, and the footage was all blue, and there was a timer at the top. "Well, I'll be in the monitor room, I mean the bathroom, nobody go in there the whole cruise." Said Theresa as she headed into the bathroom.

"Okay, let's catch a ghost, right now!" Yelled Jerry. Nine hours later, the group was on deck, and Justin was filming the whole thing with a camcorder, where everything was all white, and was holding the camera with two pairs of rubber gloves, with plastic wrap on the camera. "Alright, let's catch that ghost!" Yelled Jerry as they ran further on board. Justin was filming, and saw the white people running, and they came upon a suspicious hay field, and then things started to get strange and extremely interesting for the group.

Meanwhile in the cabin, Theresa was watching the blue room, and there was a dog on one of the beds, and then a table started to move, the dog jumped toward it. Theresa was shocked. Then, every object in the room began to move, the mirror shattered, the table turned upside down, and the windows stattered. Theresa ran out, and the blue screen displayed her looking around, then the cabinets sprang open, and pots and pans poured out of them.

At the hay field, the Russos were running, white in the view of the camera, and Justin was freaking out, so he put the camera on a rolling chair, which unusually followed the Russos, meanwhile, Justin was sitting in his car, with his hands over his mouth. "Hu, hu, hu, hu." He breather heavily. "Q-U, A-R, A-N-T, I-N, E, QUARANTINE." He then repeated this over, and over.

"Ah!" Screamed the white Alex as she ran through the field. "Ah, oh f***, ah! Oh, ah, ah f***, what the f***, uh s***, ah!" She ran, and came upon a scarecrow, and as she stopped to observe it, a great presence came upon her. "Ah f***!"

As Jerry ran he fell on the ground, looked up, and saw a massive witch, it had long, white hair, great claws, and a hideous face that was filled with rage. "Haa!" Hissed the witch as she flew towards Jerry with her eyes, which seemed to turn to knives on his face.

"Ah, ah f***, what the s***, ah, you f***, sister f***! Ah!" He screamed as he lifted up a sharp piece of wood, and thrust it into here face.

"Hee, ah! Ah f***!" Screamed the witch as she fled.

Justin and Jerry then came upon Alex, Jerry was freakin', but not as much as Justin.

"Hu, hu, ah!" Screamed the blue Theresa as a great presence shattered all the glass in the room, and she was thrown on the floor and all the shards.

Justin was then flying his plane over the boat, but it ran low on fuel, so he was flying low, and was crashing into cabins. "Ah f***! Ah!" Screamed Justin as he crashed on to the ground, he was covered in blood. He opened the hatch, and fire exploded in his face. "Ah!" Screamed Justin as he rolled on the ground to slow the fire. He then saw a peramedic come up to him. "I'm Jusin Russo, the aviator."

"Raa!" Screamed the witch as she lunged at him with her great claws.

In the room, all were confused. "Hell's Justin?" Asked Theresa who was covered in blood.

In Justin's studio, he was sitting, wearing a tight exercise outfit that was almost like a second skin, he was watching a strip of a barren land. "Love the desert, hot, but at least it's warm." Said Justin to himself.

"I'll go find him." Said Jerry as he left the cabin.

"Ra!" Yelled Justin as he pulled back his fist, and threw it forward, and on the screen a plane exploded. "Ah!" He screamed as he grabbed his face and fell on the floor.

"Justin, you gotta come out!" Yelled Jerry.

"No, I'm sick, and I can't go out, cause you got dirty people germs, not the good ones like me!" Screamed Justin as he threw a candle at the door, and it exploded in fire.

"Okay, but, by Justin." Said Jerry as he left.

Later, Justin had just pitched his idea of the Hercules to the boat, and was a huge success. "This is great, you're going places Justin." Said Theresa who walked with Jerry as well.

"Thanks, I," Started Justin as he saw three men with rubber gloves come at him. "Who are they, do they work for me?" Asked Justin.

"Everybody workds for you Justin, thing's way of the future, uh Justin?"

"Ya."

"Uh, way of the future, the way of the future." Stuttered Jerry.

"What?" Said the two.

"The way of the future, the way of the future..." Repeated Jerry.

"Come on." Said Justin as he locked Jerry in the bathroom.

"Get a doctor." Said Theresa.

"Nobody sees him like this!" Demanded Justin.

"Uh, the way of the future, the way of the future, ah!" Screamed Justin as he threw his hat into the sink. He looked into a black mirror and looked sad. "The way of the future, the way of the future, the way of the future, the way of the future."

**THE END**


End file.
